


Neko Ciel

by Pearsonciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearsonciel/pseuds/Pearsonciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is a purebred Neko and lives in a pet shop. He hates being called a monster and nothing but worthless. What happens when he meets a man who promises to love him forever? Ciel is a little out of character first story ever. please leave comments on what i can change Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So im going to be writing some parts of this story so its better but enjoy ^^ oh and one more thing "-" this means talking and '-' this means thinking  
> ~Pearsonciel

_**Neko Ciel** _

Ciel's POV

* * *

 

  Everyday seems like the day before. I sit in a pet store all day waiting for someone to adopt me but I never do. Since I’m half cat and half human nobody wants me. I look like an 8 year old when I’m 15 years old and have been here for two years. I lost my patents when I was ten to a house fire. After that I was kicked out of every foster home and adoption centers until I was caught by animal control and that’s how I ended up here in the pet store. There was also when i was kidnapped but i hate talking about that. I watch as little kittens get adapted but everyone looks at me like I’m trash. I don’t mind their glares or their nasty looks. I have gotten use to that. But when people talk and whisper about how I don’t deserve to live or that im a monster that kinda hurts. I have learned to not cry anymore. I’m a Phantomhive and must stay strong. Anyways back to the story. So one day I was just sitting in my cage (which it way to small) when a man who looked like he was about 6’0 foot and had midnight black hair with red eyes. I watched as he walked around knowing he would never pick me. As soon as he turned around we made eye contact. He grinned and started to walk over to me. I couldn't do anything so I started to hiss at him which only made his smirk grow. I bared my teeth thinking that maybe he might back off but he wouldn't.

“Oh hello there kitty” I hissed again. He knelt down in front of me and I tried to swat him outside off the cage, but he caught my hand. I glared at him and started to growl. “Oh don’t worry kitty I won’t hurt you” I could only growl louder and try to pull my wrist away from him. “That’s what they all say!” at this point I just wanted to be left alone. His face went blank and without a word he stood up and walked back out of the door he had entered minutes ago. Part of me was glad but another part was sad, because he seemed to care. I brushed myself off and watched him with a hint of sadness in them. i watched as he walked out the door and my heart dropped. I was so mad at myself that I curled into a ball and closed my eyes. 'Great my last chance out of this hell hole just left!' I though angery to myself


	2. The meeting part 2

_**Neko Ciel** _

_**Sebastian POV** _

* * *

 

I noticed lately that life seemed to be getting lonely. I was told by a co-worker about a cute little pet store on the corner of Third Street. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by the store owner. Hannah they call her. I gave her a small smile getting the feeling that she was hiding something. There were so many cute little kittens. As I was looking around I had a feeling someone was looking at me so I turned to make sure Hannah was not watching me but what I saw instead made me want to run over and cuddle with him. When I turned around I noticed a cute little kitty boy. He had blueish gray hair that framed his face so cutely, with a matching set of blueish-gray ears and a matching tail. I swear he looked no older than 8 years old. I couldn't help but smirk at the way he was staring at me. I could tell that hidden in his eye (One was covered by his hair and I think an eye patch) he wanted to feel like he was loved.

      “Hello kitty.” I say as I walk over to him. He presses himself up against the back of his cage (which I could see was way too small) hissing at me. I could tell from his eye he was scared and started to think he acted so brave but deep down was scared. i was so lost in thought that I didn't notice he had tried to smack me so I quickly grabbed his wrist before he could hit me. “Don’t worry kitty I won’t hurt you” I wanted him to see that I was not going to hurt him. Instead he said “That’s what they all say!” At the point I knew I wanted him but I had forgotten my wallet in the car. I didn't want to have the shop give him something to help him sleep when I'm holding him trying to pay and he is trying to attack people. So I stood up and went out to my car to get my wallet so I would be able to pay first then take him to my car. Not realizing that my face had gone blank I walked out and went to my car. When I walked back in I saw him curled into a ball shaking. I was so worried that i rushed over to him. “Kitten what’s wrong?” I asked. He looked up at me with saddens in his eyes and I couldn't help myself. I quickly unlatched his cage and pulled him out. I was at that point where I didn't care what happened to me. I wanted him to feel better. He started to cry when I cradled him to my chest. “i-i-I’m sorry” he mumbled. “shh it’s alright kitten. Your safe.” I knew at the moment I wanted him. He starts to breathe normal so I went to stand with him in my arms and Hannah the owner came running over to me. “Sir are you sure you want that hideous monster?” she tilted her head and the comment pissed me off to no end so without a word I pushed past her to the front desk. As I paid for this cute little one Hannah was giving me dirty looks but I didn't give a shit about what she thought. I started to think that maybe she was the reason my new kitten was scared. I knew i had to find out what happened, even if it kills me. When I was walking to my car I noticed that he had gotten a bit heaver so I looked down at him and saw that he was asleep. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
